


Unfinished drafts of sadness and fluff

by Anthony_buck_wolf306



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Autism, Drafts, Foster Care, LOTS OF PANIC ATTACKS, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sorry Not Sorry, this ain’t much, unfinished works out into one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_buck_wolf306/pseuds/Anthony_buck_wolf306
Summary: These are just a bunch of stories that I started writing and lost inspiration half way through, if you want to use them for inspiration let me know before hand but otherwise these are mine don’t steal.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington & Martha Washington, Alexander Hamilton & Martha Washington, George Washington/Martha Washington
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

George had just walked into the door and he already knew something was off, the fact that Alex wasn’t on the couch watching tv or doing homework at the table was imminently unsettling to him. He decided to see if Alex was getting a snack or was in one of George’s or Martha’s offices downstairs but the 13 year Autistic boy was nowhere to be found. George felt his worry growing stronger but he just told himself that Alex was probably upstairs or something, he went upstairs and saw that Alex’s door was open, he walked to it and looked in, George let out a sigh of relief seeing that Alex was curled up in bed on top of his blankets. George gently tapped on the door frame and leaned on it, Alex looked over his shoulder and George felt his heart break a little when he saw Alex’s tear stained face and eyes. After looking at George, Alex turned back over and curled in on himself tighter, tapping his upper arm rapidly. George knew that meant that he didn’t want to talk about it but the fact that his door was open and he wasn’t in his blankets meant that he probably wanted some fiscal comfort.

George pushed off the door frame and walked down the hall to his and Martha’s room, he found his favorite blanket which was softer and heavier than any blanket George had ever had and he knew Alex loved it to. He changed out of his suit into some basketball shorts and t-shirt and grabbed one of his hoodies along with the blanket and walked down the hall back to Alexander’s room. George gently nocked on the door frame again and when Alex looked at him he held up to two items in his hands, Alexander’s eyes welled with tears and he turned over and reached towards George. George let him take the hoodie and put it on but kept the blanket  
—————-  
This one I have a ton of ideas for but it’s just not something I can write out right now, my thoughts are to jumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️DISCLAIMER AND WARNING, I AM NOT AUTISTIC, THE MELTDOWN YOU SEE HAPPENING HERE IS NOT FULLY ACCURATE AND I UNDERSTAND THAT I AM MOST LIKELY DOING SOMETHING WRONG HERE, PLEASE UNDERSTAND THIS, DO YOUR RESEARCH AND DONT USE ME AS A SORCE OF INFORMATION! ALEX IS HAVING A MELTDOWN/PANIC ATTACKS BECAUSE HE IS STRESSED, SCARED, AND HE HAS A PANIC DISORDER, NOT ALL AUTISTIC PEOPLE ACT THIS WAY⚠️

Alex panics, a lot. Sometimes it’ll be something simple that just shakes him up a little, sometimes it’s things that make him break down and take an hour to calm down from. This was not a good thing to pair with the fact that the 9 year old could be triggered by anything. Wether it’s a car or a name you could have a hyperventilating child on your hands in seconds, it was scary. Pretty quickly the Washington’s realized this of course, they wrote down anything that they noticed made the boy tense with fear, and much by the time Alexander was a teenager he was a lot better. But in the first months with the Washington’s it was hell.

The biggest thing that made little Alexander panic the most was George, he was fine with Martha some of the time but, oh boy with George? It was bad. They figured out in the first five minutes of Alex being in the house that he had a little bit (a lot) of a separation anxiety/abandonment issues. So when the case worker had to leave, they got the first of many full on meltdowns, screaming, crying, panicking, the whole nine yards, and it was heartbreaking to watch. This tiny little boy, trapped inside of his own mind by fear, being left by the only person he remotely trusted with to random people. Nether Martha or George remember how long it took to calm the Autistic boy down or how they did it but eventually they had a 9 year old wrapped in blankets sucking his thumb on the couch, terrible headaches, and no idea how they were going to do this.

George had gone up to the boy who had long fell asleep on the couch for dinner when things first got very, very bad. George had gently touched the 9 year olds shoulder and immediately it was chaos, Alex screamed so loud and so suddenly George nearly had a heart attack (he felt his heart stutter and skip a few beats) and Martha dropped a glass she was about to set down on the table. George reeled back and put his hands up, trying to show the boy he was no threat but it didn’t seem to work. “Alex, hey buddy, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, can you take a deep breath for me and try to calm down a bit darlin’?” George said softly to the hyperventilating boy. Alex was rocking back and forth with his hands scratching at his upper arms, tears running down his face, he let out a soft noise that was a mix of a sob and a groan as he ducked his head and rocked harder.

“Okay, that’s okay bud, I understand, do you want me to leave or stay?” George said softly, still trying to get his heart to calm down (he didn’t do good with screams after Iraq). The words seemed to only make it worse though because Alex only started crying harder and he desperately reached out to George. George did know what to do, should he pick the boy up should he stay put, what? “What do you want me to do buddy? You wanna hug or do you want me to stay here?” George asked, feeling his own panic fluttering up. Martha finally came into the living room but George ignored her, he kept his eyes on Alex to see what he was doing. Alex let out a small groan and reached further towards George, the man got the hint gently scooped the boy up, holding him loosely against his chest so the small boy had a choice to get away if he wanted to.

Alex curled into George chest and thunked his head on the veterans collar bone repeatedly. He was trying to ground himself because he felt like he was floating yet drowning and it helped when he had something solid there, and it helped even more to have someone to hug him and make him feel better. George gently hugged the small boy rocked him, “shh it’s okay, it’s okay buddy”  
——————  
Ight, I feel like I’m gonna get shit for this, I am not autistic, I’ve only ever known three autistic people, the closest thing I have experience with is sensory overloads and panic attacks, I have no idea what Alex would be feeling in this situation but I do know how an adult like George and Martha should be doing, George is trying to be supportive and calming without making Alex worse and Martha is hanging back to make him feel like he isn’t crowded. George is hesitant about picking up Alex because he knows just how dangerous it is hold a autistic person down, (real quick, NEVER, EVER,   
E V E R, PUT A AUTISTIC PERSON IN A HOLD WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION, IT MAKES THINGS WORSE AND YOU CAN KILL THAT PERSON BY ACCIDENT, HOLDS. CAN. KILL.) he leaves things up to Alex and makes sure that he won’t make things worse, I could go on about this forever if I wanted but I’m not. Thank you for coming to my Ted talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m also sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what this is it’s just wings and sadness and anger, oh ya, panic also, and foster care

Idk

It was Alexander’s second week with the Washington’s, so far George and Martha were kind, they didn’t touch him, or his wings, they gave him food, a phone, books, and a room to stay in. But he knew it wouldn’t last for long, it never did, soon they would realize that he’s just a stupid slut and they would have their way with him, just like everyone else. They ‘woke him up’ at around 9:00-ish every morning, even though he already awake, and they ate breakfast together, then Martha would go to work at the hospital and George would go to work as a fucking Senator, yea Alex was living with fucking Senator George Washington.

Alex had just came into the kitchen after Martha woke him up, his dark black and green wings curled tightly against his back when the worst thing imaginable happened. George was standing at the inland reading a paper, his huge black and white wings relaxed against his large back, he looked up at Alex and smiled gently, soon that smile will so much different, just as soon as he realizes how much of a fucking disgusting slut you are, Alexs mind said and Alex tensed and looked at the ground as he stepped towards the coffee machine. “ you having the usual black coffee son? Y’know we have creamer right kiddo?” George said light heartedly, turning around, and that’s when it all started.

The 6’4 broad shouldered muscular man clapped Alex on the shoulder, and Alex lost his fucking mind in fear and confusion. The boy flinched so hard he almost fell over, his wings snapping out and puffing up, he instantly instinctively pushed George away as hard as he could, witch wasn’t hard but since the man wasn’t expecting it he tipped over slightly, his large wings spreading out and flapping to save his balance. This only managed to scare Alexander even more and George righted himself, witch only brought him right back in front of Alex, the boy, without thinking, let out blood curdling scream and fucking punched George right in the face. Alex backed up against the counter and puffed up, his fear bubbling up into pure rage, his wings still spread defensively behind him.

George grabbed his jaw in shock and looked at Alex, a look of confusion and grief on his face. “why the FUCK, would you do that?!??” The teenager yelled, “I fucking told you not to fucking touch me you connard!!!” He continued, screeching angrily. “Alex-“ George started but cut himself off, taking a deep breath, “Alexander, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have touched you without your permission, I’m sorry son” he said, but that only seemed to make it worse as Alex seemed to only puff up more. “ONE, DONT FUCKING CALL ME SON, TWO, YOUR DAM FUCKING RIGHT YOU SOULDINT HAVE TOUCHED ME” Alex took at step closer to George, his rage practically radiating off of him.

Alex pulled back his right fist, swinging it towards the older man, but George caught it, so Alex tried with his left hand only for the same thing to happen, Alex looked up into George’s eyes and underneath the mans seemingly calm facade Alex could see the anger in his eyes. Alex sucked in a breath as he realized how venerable he was, both his wrist were in the largers fists and he had no way of fighting back. Alex felt panic bubbling up again and his wings flapped wildly, George must’ve ether saw this as a sign of anger or weakness because his eyebrows creased in anger and he pushed Alex against the counter, towering over him. “Stop” George said in a deep angry voice, Alex felt the panic worsen and his wings flapped wildly as he tried to get away

—————-  
I have nothing for this one it’s mostly just an anger and panic vent

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry


End file.
